


Tied Together

by Vantas69



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantas69/pseuds/Vantas69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are told by their dear kwamis that they are to be wed for a reason greater than them. How are they supposed to live together while still maintaining their secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is an intro. next chapter will probably go right into them living together, I found this to be pretty boring so oop I just wanna get INTO IT.
> 
> also i may or may not change the title, i just couldn't think of anything rip

In the daytime, I’m Marinette. Just a normal girl, with a normal life.

At least, that was what she used to think. Until one, seemingly normal, and uneventful day. Marinette awoke calmly in the morning for school, sighing and shutting off her alarm. She grumbles and sits up, offering a tired smile to her tiny companion. “Good morning, Tikki,” she states, yawning and sliding her feet down off of her bed and onto the floor. 

“Good morning, Marinette,” Tikki says, but her voice comes out nervously. Marinette notices the difference in her kwami’s demeanor but shrugs it off, too sleepy and focused on heading for her shower to begin her normal morning ritual. As soon as the girl grabs a towel and closes the bathroom door, the small kwami lets out an exasperated sigh. “How am I supposed to tell her this?” the small bug pouts. “She won’t be happy, to say the very least. Plagg will have a much easier time with this..” 

And he was.

Adrien Agreste was currently ecstatic. 

“I have to marry Ladybug?” the words (if you could even call them that, they were almost incoherent to Plagg) flew out of his mouth.

Adrien had been awake for a few hours, he always wakes up quite early. Plagg had mentioned to him the night prior that he had news for him, and it made him restless knowing it mostly likely concerned Ladybug. And once Plagg finally awoke, Adrien pressed him for answers. And boy, did he get his answers. Plagg had told him that the master of the kwamis had instructed Tikki and Plagg to tell their chosens that they needed to be wed, in order to unlock a greater power through the combined kwami. Not only that, but Plagg told him that they had a house set along the outskirts of Paris that they were to live in together, and they were both to move into it as soon as possible. Needless to say, Adrien was currently bouncing off of the walls.

Meanwhile, a certain spotted kwami was not having such luck.

“Are you kidding me, Tikki!? You cannot be serious. I have to marry Chat?” Marinette practically screams, then blinks and lowers her voice, remembering that she lives inside of a dorm and that other people will probably hear her. Tikki just offers her an awkward nod, making Marinette groan and pace around her room. She rests her arms on her window sill, staring out of it frustratedly before she sees a hoard of moose stampeding down the street. She stares casually out the window, glancing at the buildings, the sky- wait. A stampede of moose? She quickly opens her window and sticks her head out to look at the front of the group, seeing a small boy standing atop the leading moose. She then looks to the back of the group, eyeing a familiar black suit chasing the moose.

Seems like her cat and Hawkmoth were having some fun without her.


End file.
